


His Universe

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [28]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo and Nandor are napping together. Nandor just can't seem to keep his mouth shut.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	His Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Jahan

Guillermo nuzzled deeper into Nandor’s chest, sending a puff of hot air across the vampire’s cool skin as his thick chest hair tickled his nose. His face scrunched as he tried to stay asleep, not ready to get up yet.

Nandor chuckled lightly, jostling him. Guillermo turned to glare at the vampire, his frown melting at the sight of Nandor with his hair all mussed at a sleepy smile on his face. 

“Please go back to sleep, my sweet,” Nandor whispered, rubbing slow circles on his back through his nightshirt. Guillermo hummed, letting his eyes fall closed. 

  
“M’ so tired,” he whispered into Nandor’s chest, “Please keep talking to me.” The soft rumble of his chest was so comforting, Guillermo wasn’t sure how he had ever slept without it. 

Nandor kissed the top of his head “Okie dokie, Guillermo…” 

“Sleep now, my jahan,” he breathed softly.

Guillermo bolted awake. Propping himself up he watched the vampire’s face as what he said dawned on him.    
  
“Did- Nandor did you just call me by your horse’s name?” 

“No,” Nandor protested, “that’s not what that means.” he flopped back dramatically, feigning sleep.

Guillermo elbowed him playfully, barely holding back his laugh as Nandor glared up at him through a curtain of mussed hair. 

“Well, what does it mean then?” 

Nandor just sighed. 

“Please,” Guillermo pouted, trying to give Nandor his best puppy-dog eye look.    
  
Nandor just looked at him with an agonized expression.    
  
“I- It’s nothing really. Not even worth mentioning.” He peeked one eye open, watching Guillermo’s reaction.

“Oh,” 

“Sleep, my Guillermo.” Nandor wrapped an arm around his plush waist, dragging him back onto his chest. 

Guillermo rested his head down on Nandor’s cool chest, feeling the rise and fall of Nandor’s breaths slow to a stop as he fell asleep. No matter how many times he saw it, Guillermo was always so fascinated with how vampires slept, the life that seemed to course through them despite the lack of movement, just light twichings and mutterings in place of a pulse.

He waited, making sure Nandor was really asleep. 

As his patience wore thin, Guillermo reached for the floor, snatching up his phone. Quickly he went to translate, typing in jahan. What could have Nandor so frazzled? He was never this closed off with his affections when it was just them. Frowning, Guillermo waited for his phone to load. 

Reading the text, his heart ached. Turning to watch the sleeping vampire, Guillermo regarded him in a whole new light. Oh.

His universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
